1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and a method of controlling an electronic device using grip sensing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lately, with diversification of electronic devices, demands for a User Interface (UI) enabling intuitive inputs/outputs are increasing.
For example, electronic devices are evolving from a typical UI type of receiving information through an input/output unit, such as a keyboard, a keypad, and a mouse, to an intuitive UI type of receiving information according to a touch operation of touching a screen using a finger or an electronic pen or according to sound. A UI technique plays an important role in conveniently and easily using an electronic device.